


Secrets

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Secrets

You’ve been dating Jimmy for 6 months and pretty much everyone you both worked with knew… Except your brother, Zack Sabre Jr.

“Hey {Y/N},” called Jimmy as you arrived at the arena with your brother before the latest PROGRESS show

“Hey Jimmy,” you smiled. “Good week?”

“Fucking awful,” he chuckled. “All ready for tonight?”

“Totally. I get to sit around watching you lot cause my shoulder’s still fucked up.”

“Yeah, hi,” grumbled Zack, walking over to you and Jimmy.

“Hey Zack,” said Jimmy.

“Why do ya always say hi to my sister before me?”

“Cause she’s the one who smiles, you always look like you’re half asleep and in need of intravenus coffee,” shrugged Jimmy.

“True,” chuckled Zack, putting your bag on your good shoulder. “Behave {Y/N}.”

“I always do,” you smile sweetly.

“Yeah, right,” scoffed Zack. “I’ll catch up with ya later. Jimmy, keep an eye on her for me.”

“Always do,” smirked Jimmy, winking at you.

Once Zack was inside the building, Jimmy quickly wrapped his arm around you and softly kissed you.

“Fuck, I’ve missed ya,” he whispered. “We can’t keep doing this {Y/N}. We need to tell ‘im.”

“I know. We’ll tell him tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yup, and I know exactly how,” you smirked heading into the building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ready?” you asked Jimmy, as you peeked around the corner. “Here he comes.”

Jimmy nods, trying to hold in a laugh. The two of you had planned out a fake fight and then he was going to kiss you.

“I am going to slap you so fucking hard in a minute!” you yell at Jimmy as Zack is just about to walk around the corner.

“Is that a threat or are you flirting with me?” smirked Jimmy.

“Oh that does it!” you raise your hand as if you’re going to hit him.

Jimmy catches your hand and pulls you close to him, crashing your lips together in a passionate kiss.

“What the fuck?!” yelled Zack, right on cue. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

You pull away from Jimmy, keeping your hand in his.

“What the hell is going on?” fumed Zack.

“He was teasing me,” you pouted.

“That wasn’t what I fucking meant {Y/N}. I was talking to him?” he said, pointing at Jimmy.

“What? Ain’t I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?”

“Your WHAT???”

“My girlfriend,” repeated Jimmy, pulling you a little closer.

“Since when?” seethed Zack through clenched teeth.

“About 6 months,” you said quietly.

“SIX MONTHS??? And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Why should I? It’s my life Zack.”

“You’re my little sister for fuck’s sake {Y/N}. I thought you’d at least fucking trust me enough to tell me that ya happy,” said Zack, a little hurt.

“I do trust ya… I just… I thought you’d hate me for falling for one of ya best mates,” you admitted.

“Ya my sister, I could never fucking hate ya… Ya muppet,” sighed Zack.

“What about me?” asked Jimmy. “Ya hate me now?”

“No matter what, I can never bring myself to hate you,” said Zack. “Ya one of my best mates. Ya like my brother for fuck’s sake. Just… Just make sure you look after her and keep her happy.”

“You know I will.”

Zack and Jimmy hugged before Zack pulled you into a hug.

“Behave, alright. He ever steps outta line…”

“And I’ll kick his arse,” you smirked. “I’m your sister, I know a few tricks.”

Zack laughed as he let go of you and Jimmy wrapped his arm around you.

“And… Try and keep the kissing to a minimum while I’m around, yeah?”

“No promises,” chuckled Jimmy, kissing your cheek.

Zack shook his head as he walked away, leaving you and Jimmy alone.

“Well that went better than I expected,” said Jimmy with relief.

“I thought he was gonna hit ya,” you sighed.

“He won’t as long as I keep you happy.”

“Then you’ll be fine,” you smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly.

“C'mon, I think we need ice cream after all that excitement,” chuckled Jimmy.

“You and your ice cream,” you laughed. “Actually…. That sounds like a great idea. I’ve got a real craving for it.”

Jimmy stood stunned at your words as you walked away.

“Oi… What do you mean craving?” yelled Jimmy as he chased after you. “{Y/N}! What do you mean?”


End file.
